1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microbubble washing composition for washing a human body or an animal, a microbubble washing method using the microbubble washing composition, and a microbubble washing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A washing agent containing a surfactant and the like has been used to wash human hair or skin or a pet such as a dog.
However, since a known washing agent cannot reliably remove sebum and old keratin adhering to the surfaces of the pores in a short period of time, dandruff, itching, fallen hair, odor, and the like tend to occur after washing. This makes it difficult to keep the skin clean for a long period of time. Moreover, when washing a person or an animal (pet) suffering from skin disease or having a sensitive skin using a known washing agent or the like, the skin disease gets worse or the skin becomes rough, for example. In recent years, an increased number of people keep a pet such as a dog indoors. Therefore, prevention of skin disease, odor, fallen hair, and the like of the pet has been increasingly demanded.
As related-art technology, JP-A-2-227500 discloses an enzyme-based liquid washing composition containing a nonionic washing compound, a lipase, a lower fatty alcohol, a water-soluble salt of a lower aliphatic carboxylic acid, and a protease in a specific ratio.
JP-A-2-69600 discloses a tablet-type foaming washing agent for washing a nursing bottle which is prepared by adding a specific surfactant to a catabolic enzyme (e.g. protease or lipase) which decomposes milk cake remaining in a nursing bottle, mixing a foaming agent containing sodium hydrogen carbonate and citric anhydride with the mixture, adding an excipient and the like to the mixture, and forming the mixture into a tablet.
JP-A-2006-34473 discloses a tableware washing/drying method which includes a washing step of immersing used tableware in a bath of an aqueous washing medium containing an amylolytic enzyme, a protease, and a lipase and applying vibration to the aqueous washing medium.
JP-T-2004-534528 discloses a preparation containing a specific protease and other enzymes such as protease other than the specific protease, amylase, cellulase, hemicellulase, and/or lipase.
However, the washing agent, the washing method, and the preparation disclosed in the above documents are mainly aimed at washing tableware, clothes, and the like, and are not used for washing a human body or an animal.